


"Hold Still" Redux

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan just wants this to look good. More than a usual merch drop, more than a usual favour for Phil. By the time this merch and the photos they’re shooting today go online, they’ll be out.A ficlet about glitter and plans.





	"Hold Still" Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "Hold still."

Dan’s first priority is not getting any glitter in Phil’s eyes. His second priority is trying to make sure this actually looks good. 

He doesn’t have much to go on. A few Instagram photos he referenced and the memory of him and Phil getting their faces glittered at the roller disco in Madrid. And, sure, if really pressed for glitter experience, there’s the craft channel. But he certainly wants his handiwork here to turn out better than that. 

“Stop moving,” he grumbles. “Hold still.” 

“I want to record some of the glittering,” Phil says. “A little behind the scenes.” 

“Well, wait a second! If I fuck this up and get it in your hair, the glitter’s just gonna look like dandruff.” 

Phil laughs, “Okay, okay. Holding still.” His face creases in a smile and Dan continues to work around them. 

He just wants this to look good. More than a usual merch drop, more than a usual favour for Phil. 

By the time this merch and the photos they’re shooting today go online, they’ll be out. Dan will have uploaded his mammoth of a video. Phil will have responded with something quiet but unarguable. No more hiding, no more shame. They’re gay and the world is gonna know it. And these merch photos are going to be the first photos Phil posts after such a big, scary, life-altering thing that’s been a long time coming. The least Dan can do is make sure the glitter Phil insisted on having smeared across his face to go with the space theme looks good. 

And it does, he thinks as he looks over Phil’s face in the end. Now if he can only recreate the same good luck with Bryony, he might have an actual backup plan as a glitter-only makeup artist. Just in case this whole journey for authenticity blows up in his face and he has to leave YouTube behind for good. 

Maybe it’ll go better than expected though, he thinks. After all, the glitter did. It doesn’t look half bad in the finished photos. Phil even pays him for the work, in pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186977695294/hold-still-redux) !


End file.
